Completely, Totally Amazing Phil
by BananaPuddingIsMyFriend
Summary: Danisnotonfire, Amazingphil! PhilXOC, slight DanXOC. Elli and Alana travel to Manchester, England to stay with Alana's Aunt Wei for a month. What happens when the two meet two of Youtube's hottest starts, Dan Howell and Phil Lester?
1. Prologue: Rain, Rain, and More Rain

Epilogue:

Rain, Rain, and More Rain

"Oh. My. Gosh. Can you believe it?" I really couldn't. The view from up here, thousands of feet above England, was absolutely breathtaking. We were above the clouds, and you could spot out the gray stormclouds like sponges, saturated and ready to release the pent-up rain water. A bolt of lightning streaked the sky, and it released a low grumble. I already loved storms,but this experience was absolutely unbelievable.

"It really is gorgeous, isn't it?" I breathed.

Alana giggled. "I know! In a matter of minutes, we'll be in Manchester. The same town as Dan and Phil!" She squealed her high-pitched squeal and flapped her arms like a bird.

I mentally facepalmed. Not those two again. "Honestly Alana?" How can you not appreciate the beauty of all...this?" I gestured towards the airplane window.

My best friend smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...it really is beautiful out there. But you _know _how much I love them."

"I honestly don't see what's so great about them."

Alana gasped, feigning hurt. "How could you _say _that?! For one..." Oh great. Here she goes... "theyr'e hilarious! Secondly, they're brilliant1 And thirdly, they're _gorgeous_!" I swear I saw her drool a little bit.

"That's great and all, but I'm interested in Manchester itself." I was particularly pumped about visiting the College Green.

"Whatever. More Britishy deliciousness for me." She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms.

This was sure to be an interesting trip.

A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point. Don't worry. Future chapters will be longer. R&R?


	2. Alana Must Really Like This Elevator

Chapter One:

Alana Must Really Like This Elevator

As we stepped out of the airport, toting our luggage, it was, of course, raining. I silently cursed myself for wearing my strawberry blonde hair down. I'd be Frizz City in five minutes. Still, I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of a light shower on my skin.

Alana sprinted towards the busy street, flailing her arms and screaming, "Taxi!" but to no avail. She slumped her shoulders and pouted. I walked up next to her and whistled. A little cab pulled over for us. "I will never understand how you do that," Alan marveled. I smiled as we slid into the cab.

"Where to?" a husky man with a chestnut beard and a balding head demanded. Alana gave the address to her aunt's house and we were off.

Since junior year, Alana and I had been planning on visiting Manchester after doing a presentation on the English town in World History. We both got jobs at a small, locally-owned restaurant in our hometown. After three years, we'd accumulated about $57,000. We knew it was meant to be when Alana's Aunt Wei invited us to stay with her in Manchester for a month.

It was still raining when the cabbie dropped us off at Aunt Wei's flat building. I stepped into the elevator with two young men. the brown-haired boy asked, "What floor?" I turned to Alana for an answer, but she said nothing. Instead she let out a banshee-like shriek.

"Oh my gosh! You're Dan and Phil!"

I practically had to peel Alana off of the poor boys. "Alana! You can't just attack strangers like that!"

"But they're not strangers! I _know _them!" I covered her loud mouth and turned to the boys, who looked as sheepish as I did.

"I'm really sorry. My friend thinks you're famous Youtubers. Danisonice and Magnificentphil or something."

Alana peeled my hand from her mouth. "Seriously? How many times have I told you their names now?"

"About four gazillion."

The two boys chuckled. The ebony-haired one spoke this time. "Actually, she's right."

"Ha! See?" Alana yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Phil and this is Dan." They both did a little macho-man-type pose and sang, "Dun, da duuuuuuuun!"

Alana giggled girlier than I'd ever heard her giggle. "Wow. Gorgeous _and_ funny." I rolled my eyes once again. Both boys blushed.

"Um, thanks," the boy called Dan said.

"Oh, and your accents! Can you say literally?" If I didn't stop her now and he refused, someone's head was definitely getting ripped off.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm sure they don't want to be bothered."

"Nah, it's cool," Phil reassured.

"Don't encourage her," I warned. "She'll never stop." Alana pouted. "Could you press Floor 4?"

"That's actually where we're headed," Dan smiled. Alana screeched again.

"Oh my gosh! Literally?!"

"Literally. Our flat's on that floor." I was sure my best friend would faint any minute.

"So cool!"

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Alana spoke to Dan as if she couldn't get her words out fast enough, asking a million and one questions. "I feel sorry for the poor boy."

Phil, who was still in the lift, said, "Ah, he's used to it by now. Being famous comes with a price." He grinned cheesily at me.

"I really am sorry about her, though."

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh, obviously you do not know Alana."

"Pretty name."

"I know. I've always been jealous."

He furrowed his brows. "Why?"

Oh great. Here I was,spilling my heart out to a was sooo not like me. But I figured, with Alana, I'd be getting to know these boys pretty well over the next month.

"Everything about her is perfect. From her name to her perfectly manicured nails."

"I fancy imperfect. Shows you're real, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess." I turned to hunt Alan down, but I felt a tug on my pinky. I looked back at Phil.

"I never got your name."

"Ellison Rush. You can call me Elli."

"It's quite different. I like it." He smiled softly at me.

As I bid goodbye to my newfound acquaintance, I could help but smile. Even hunting down my crazy best friend couldn't put a damper on my mood.


	3. Early Morning Adventures

Chapter Two:

Early Morning Adventures

I found Alana in front of an apartment door, her knees pulled up to her chest and a cheesy smile on her face.

"You didn't kidnap Dan, did you?" I asked skeptically.

My friend looked offended. "I would never _kidnap _him! Now, forcing him to take me out is an entirely different story..." I rolled my eyes, offering my hand to Alana. But before she could stand up, the apartment door opened, and she fell back into a petite woman with dark hair.

"I thought I heard someone out here. Come on in girls." Aunt Wei. Alana and I stepped into the flat, and my jaw instantly dropped. Beautiful still-life paintings hung along the brick red walls. A wraparound cream sofa sat comfortably in the middle of the front room. And to top it off, Beethoven tinkled softly from a CD player on the table. Absolutely beautiful. "It's not much, but it's livable. Let me show you to your room." We followed Aunt Wei down a corridor and past a bathroom to a guest room. This room was even more magnificent than the front room. Two full beds sat on either side of a window overlooking the busy city, and poetry covered the cream walls in calligraphy. "Make yourselves at home, girls. Dinner's in an hour." Wei left the room to most likely attend to the food. I flopped facedown on the bed closest to the door.

"Your aunt has class," I exclaimed, my voice muffled by the pale pink comforter that I noticed smelled like daisies.

Alana giggled. "Yeah. Just wait 'til you try her food. She's a vegan, too." At this, I beamed. I hated the thought of eating anything animal.

"Can I just stay here forever?"

"I wish."

I was a tad jet lagged from the flight, and I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, sunlight was just seeping through the window. I checked the clock. 5 A.M.?! It felt like I'd slept for ten minutes. There was no way I was drifting back off, so I stood up and stretched.

It was a little chilly, so I changed from my travel clothes into A pair of gray sweats, a Blink 182 t-shirt one size too big, and a black hoodie.

Both Wei and Alana were still asleep, so I left a note for Wei and snuck out into the hallway.

I quietly shut the door, and backed straight into someone.

The black-haired boy from yesterday.

Phil, was it?

"Uh, hi," he blushed as he waved dorkily at me.

"Hey," I smiled. "Sorry for running into you."

"It's chill. Can't sleep?"

"Slept too much."

"Where you off to?"

"Thought I'd just take a walk around town." He seemed friendly enough, and I longed for company. 'Wanna join me?"

"Yeah. That sounds splendid." He smiled widely, walking with me to the elevator.

We ended up walking four blocks, down to a little park with a small brass wishing fountain. A bench big enough for two people sat facing the river, and we took a seat there. We watched as the sun yawned, expelling soft pinks and violets into the sky.

"This is a gorgeous sight," Phil breathed, smiling slightly. I nodded, studying the boy. He was still clad in blue and red plaid pajama pants and a gray hoodie. His jet-colored hair sat messily on his head, and his pale skin greatly contrasted it. I noticed his eyes were blue as well. He was honestly a very attractive boy. He turned towards me, and caught me staring. I normally would've blushed and looked away, but I held his gaze. His brows furrowed. "What are you thinking?"

"I want to know more about you."

"Ask away."

"Favorite animal?"

"Lion!" He growled dramatically, pretending to claw at me. I laughed. "Yours?"

"Penguin!" I stood up, and waddled around, cracking Phil up. "Favorite onomatopoeia?"

"Crackle! Yours?"

We continued asking questions about each other until the sun had risen completely and we decided we'd better make it back to the apartments.

Before we parted ways, we turned to each other, awkwardly waved goodbye, then entered our separate homes.

A/N: I think I'm getting better at lengthier chapters. Tell me what you guys think! R&R. (:


	4. The Breakfast Talk

Chapter Three:

The Breakfast Talk

"Well, good morning early bird," Alana sang as I reentered the apartment. I caught a whiff of the breakfast being made and took a seat at the bar in the kitchen. Aunt Wei stood flipping what seemed to be some sort of vegan bacon. Mmm. I closed my eyes and took in the scent. I hadn't eaten since the peanuts on our flight and I was starving.

Alana joined me at the bar as Aunt Wei shoveled the food onto two separate plates. A full English breakfast; eggs, vegan bacon, beans, and toast. I'd just nix the egg and be fine. "This smells delicious," I exclaimed.

Wei smiled. "I sure hope you enjoy it. It's all vegan friendly. I'd love to stay and enjoy it with you," she said as she slipped off her apron, "but I unfortunately have work." At this she frowned. "You two enjoy breakfast. There's money for dinner on the table, and I'll be back by suppertime. Sound good?"

We both nodded, scarfing down our English breakfast. Wei chuckled, then bid us goodbye.

As soon as she closed the door, Alana began interrogating me. "So where were you this morning?"

"I decided to take a walk, get some fresh air."

"All by yourself? In a town you're not familiar with?"

I got up to grab some orange juice. "You don't think I'm capable of exploring the city by myself?"

"Well, yeah. But still," Alana said around a mouthful of beans.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't alone." I poured my glass and placed the carton back into the fridge.

Alana's brows furrowed. "You weren't? Then who were you with?" She shoveled another huge bite of egg into her mouth.

I took a sip of my orange juice. "Phil."

At this, Alana started choking. Alarmed, I beat her back, trying to clear her airway. "Are you alright."

Her airway finally cleared, she responded, "I'm fine. But you went out with Phil?! As in, Phil Lester?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't go out with him. He just joined me on my walk, that's all."

"What all happened? Tell me everything!" She pulled me into my seat.

"Well, we walked to this little park with a fountain, and we sat on this little bench and watched the sunrise." I skipped the bit about me examining him. I didn't want Alana to get any ideas. It wasn't like I was interested in him in _that _way...at least I think. "Then we played 100 questions. I learned a lot actually, and we had a pretty good time. He seems like he'll make a pretty good friend."

Alana got that evil I-have-a-plan look in her eyes. "Or maybe even boyfriend.."

I shook my head. "No. Just a friend."

"Oh c'mon! You have to at least admit that he's attractive!"

I feigned nonchalance. "Eh, he's alright."

My best friend huffed, blowing her jet hair out of her face. "You're so difficult."

I smiled. "Yeahh..."

Alana was notorious for blowing things way out of proportion. I was not going to let her try to set me up again. I was perfectly fine with being single.

But yeah. He _is _kind of attractive.

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter. Sorry about that. :P But ooh! Sounds like Elli's a little interested in Phil after all! But will she let Alana set her up? Read on, my faithful friend, and you shall see! :)

P.S. I really have no idea if there's actually a park like the one I described in Manchester, so I apologize if it really doesn't exist. :P


	5. Movie Night

Chapter Four:

Movie Night

I was lounging in my bed reading the part of A Walk to Remember where Jamie and Landon help out at the orphanage on Christmas (my favorite part) when Alana busted through the door, her grin a mile wide.

I looked up at her lazily. "What's up?"

"We're going on a double date!"

I walked over to my friend, patting her on the back. "There, there. I know you've been delusional over Dan lately, so you must be confused. We're not going on a double date."

She shrugged me off. "Uh, yeah we are." She pulled out her phone, scrolling through the messages and shoving the mobile device in my face.

**Dan:**

** Wud u fancy goin out w/Phil and me tonight? Bring Elli along as well.**

I handed her back her phone, impressed. "Wow. You weren't lying."

"Of _course _I wasn't! When have I lied to you about such a thing?"

"What about that time when you emailed yourself and swore it was Dan?"

"Well..."

"Or the time you sent yourself a birthday package swearing it was from Dan?"

"Well, that was-"

"Or the time when-"

"Okay, I get it! If you don't believe me, go ask him."

"I believe you." Honestly, I wouldn't mind spending more time with Phil. He was a sweet guy, and it was nice having an English friend to show me around.

"Alright well go get ready!"

"What time should I be ready?"

"5:00."

I glanced at my messy self and then at the clock. "It's 4:30!"

"I know! Hurry!"

By some miraculous event, I managed to get ready on time. I wasn't sure what to wear, so I slipped on flowered vintage skinny jeans, a salmon camisole, a cream knit flowing shirt,and caramel flats.I left my hair damp and curly, spritzed on some perfume, swiped on some mascara and lip gloss, and met Alana and the boys in the hallway.

"Ello ladies. Supper first?" We all nodded in agreement and headed out.

On the sidewalk, Dan and Alana took the lead, flirting and bumping into each other the entire way. Phil and I trudged behind.

"You know," Phil spoke up, "we don't have to treat this like a date. We can just call it...a nice outing where one mate pays for another."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Honestly, that made me feel a lot more comfortable. Most likely, Dan and Alana would be off in their own little world, and spending time with Phil in a date-type setting made me nervous. I didn't like him like that, and it would just make our just-blossoming friendship awkward.

"So, what do you make of Alana and Dan?"

"Truthfully, I'm a bit surprised. Alana can be a bit...intense."

Phil chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not sure I could handle her."

"Just be glad you're not her best friend," I joked. He stuck his tongue out, scrunching up his face. I couldn't help but laugh. "What was that all about?"

Embarrassed, he answered, "I tend to make strange faces...I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." In response, I puffed out my cheeks as much as I could. This, naturally, threw us into a battle to see who could make the stupidest face. In the end, we were both crying from laughing so hard.

I was so lost in Phil that I hadn't noticed Alana and Dan had stopped, resulting in me running into Alana. I looked up to see them both drooling over a pizza parlor. "Can we eat here?" Dan begged.

"It smells delicious," Alana commented, then turned to me. "But Elli's a vegan. We should go somewhere else."

Dan, looking guilty, said, "Yes, of course. We'll find another restaurant."

I couldn't help but smile, feeling important. They cared enough to eat somewhere else for me. But I noticed that they seemed a little disappointed.

"Wait guys." All three turned to me. "Dan, Alana, go to the pizza parlor. I know you two really want to eat there."

"But-" Alana tried to protest.

"No buts. Go. Really. I'm not all that hungry anyway."

"Are you positive?" Dan asked.

"Of course," I smiled reassuringly. Dan and Alana bid me goodbye and skipped into the parlor.

I turned to find Phil still standing there. "Before you ask, no I'm not leaving you alone. I'm not that hungry either."

I smiled. "Where to, then?"

"Follow me. I know the perfect spot."

He took my hand, leading me through the crowd all the way back to the apartment. Opening the door, he lead me into his flat.

"Your apartment?" I questioned.

"Movie night!"

We sifted through all of Dan and Phil's movies and settled on The Lion King and The Fellowship of the Ring. Phil laid a blanket out on his carpet in front of the couch, tossing pillows this way and that. We sat cross-legged in front of the television, turning on The Lion King first. As The Circle of Life began playing, Phil sat between us a bag of baby carrots. I took one and smiled. "Thought you might enjoy these." For himself, he had a jar of Nutella and pretzels.

Our movie night was actually becoming one of the best nights of my life. We belted every Lion King song, bawled when Mufasa died, and did a happy dance when Simba defeated Scar.

Halfway through Lord of the Rings, I found myself sprawled out over Phil's lap, him playing with my hair. I screamed at the television as Frodo almost died once again. "Pathetic! Really Frodo? Can't you learn to _not_ almost die?"

Phil chuckled and I sat up. "What?"

"You. You're so into this. I love it."

I blushed. "I love The Lord of the Rings. It's my favorite trilogy."

He scooted closer to me and shyly said, "I'm sort of...into you."

I blushed an ever darker pink and had a sudden realization. The way he laughed, the dorky manner he did things, those ice blue eyes. "I'm sort of into you, too."

Phil reached over and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers found mine, and I could tell he was nervous from his clammy hands. He leaned closer, hesitating slightly. I could feel his warm breath, smelling of Nutella. I inched closer, touching his cheek with my hand. Just as our noses were touching, the door flew open, followed by a giggly Alana and Dan. Phil and I scooted away from each other.

"Hey mates," Phil greeted them. "Good pizza?"

"Definitely!" Dan exclaimed.

"With the guy!" Alana added.

"And the beard!" Dan finished, and they both doubled over. Phil and I looked at each other, confused.

Phil whispered, "Can I see you again?"

I nodded. "Tomorrow morning, same time as today."

He smiled. "I'll lead you to the door."

Before I left, I turned to him. "So, tomorrow?"

"Until then, my lady." He took my hand and kissed it, then waved and smiled cheesily.

What a dork.

A/N: Whoa! I though Phil and Elli were just friends! Hmm...anything's possible now... (: Tell me whatcha think! Be honest! Constructive criticism is more than welcome! R&R.


	6. Candy Cabin

A/N: To my first reviewer, hannahmcfly25, here's the more you asked for! (:

Chapter Five:

Candy Cabin

In the days that followed, Phil and I met each other each morning to explore Manchester. A week had passed, but nothing like our movie night had happened again.

On this particular Tuesday morning, it was only 4:45 and I was already completely ready and sitting out in the hallway with a copy of The Hobbit.

A door clicked open, and Phil stepped out sleepily, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning." He offered his hand and pulled me up.

"Whatcha reading?"

"The Hobbit," I grinned.

"You little obsessed girl, you," he said in a baby voice and poked my nose. I laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Don't poke me!"

"What? You don't like it?" He smiled evilly and I stepped back.

"Ohhhhhh, no ya don't!"

"Yes I do!"

I took off and he chased me down the stairs, out of the building, and down the sidewalk before sweeping me up in his arms with me flailing and laughing. "Phil! Let me down!"

He set me down gingerly, grinning triumphantly. "I got you."

I rolled my eyes and poked his stomach.

He gasped. "My tummy!"

I laughed. "So what do we...whoa..." I noticed we were standing in front of a huge candy shop. "Can we go here?"

"At 5 in the morning?"

I made a puppy face, clinging to his arm. "Pweeeaaasssee?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a child." And with that, we stepped into the shop.

The shop was called Candy Cabin, but Heaven would've been an appropriate name as well. Wide-eyed, I took in the shop: crazy colors, friendly faces, and loads of candy. Everything from Mars bars to Cadbury bars to Maltesers. I was officially in love. "Where do we even start?"

He contemplated my question then shouted out, "Crunchie! You _have _to try this!" He took the bar up to the counter, paid for it, and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, unwrapping it.

"It's a chocolate bar with a honeycombed sugar center!"

I took a bite. I knew this was totally breaking my vegan streak, but at the moment, I didn't mind. It was absolute sugary paradise.

"Good, yeah?"

I smiled. "Definitely."

We went about that way for a good half hour, seeking out different candies and purchasing them. After buying about ten pounds of candy, we decided that was enough and we took a seat on the bench outside the store.

I munched on Maltesers while he nommed on a Cadbury Dairy Milk.

"Why do we not have these where I live?" I questioned around a mouthful of malty goodness.

"It seems almost illegal. You're lucky Dan's not around. He'd eat the entirety of the package."

"I can understand why!"

Phil looked quizzically at his Cadbury bar then up at me. "Why is it that every time I eat one of these, I feel like a dinosaur?"

I laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing!" I roared at my Maltesers, stuffing a handful of them in my mouth and chomping dramatically.

Phil joined in, shoving half of his candy bar in his mouth.

"You have chocolate all over your face." I couldn't help but laugh. He rubbed furiously at his mouth with his sleeve, only making the mess worse. I took a Kleenex from my purse, attempting to aid him. "I'll get it...there." I looked up and realized I was extremely close to his face.

"Thanks," he breathed, looking from my eyes to my lips.

He leaned in and I met him halfway, this time with no interruptions. My skin immediately flushed at the contact. His lips tasted like chocolate, and I could feel him smiling against my lips. It only lasted about ten seconds in reality, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime. I finally pulled away when he accidentally bit my bottom lip. "Oh gosh. Sorry," he apologized, realizing I was bleeding. He used the sleeve of his hoodie to clean up the blood. He looked guilty, so I made claws of my hands and innocently said, "Rawr?"

He laughed then roared back, scrunching up his face and bearing his teeth.

I was beginning to see why Alana thought he was so great.

A/N: Awh! First kiss! Aren't they cute? Haha. Review and tell me whatcha think! (: R&R.


	7. Alana Finds Out

Chapter 6:

Alana Finds Out

"And he said he probably won't be back home until next Tuesday, which I told him would be fine considering we'll still be with Aunt Wei.."

"Mhm..." I mumbled, doodling in the margins of The Hobbit.

"So he said he couldn't wait 'til we got back because he misses his two best friends, and I was all, 'Awh, Todd! That's so sweet!' and he's all, 'Meh! Not sweet!' which made me giggle."

"Yeah." I continued spacing out and doodling.

"And then he said he had a surprise for us once we got back. Some kind of Swiss candy. Sounds good, right?"

"He's so cute..."

"Wait...what? Todd?"

"Wha?" I immediately shot back into reality. "No! Not Todd! Ugh."

"Elli, have you been listening at all?" Alana gave me that Honestly-I-said-all-that-and-you-didn't-even-listen disappointed look. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

Alana took a seat beside me on my bed. "Then who _were_ you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh! No one in particular." I shut my book, throwing my pencil across the room.

"Elli, don't lie to me..." She inched dangerously close, snatching my book.

"Hey! Give it back!" She held it out of my reach, opening it and flipping through the pages. There, on the first 45 pages, were drawings of hearts, stars, and Phil and I together. I whimpered like a helpless puppy.

"Who _is _this boy, El?"

"Like I said...no one in particular.."

That's when she flipped to page 23, spotting his name on the side of the page in blocky letters. I flushed bright pink.

She looked at me inquisitively. "Phil?" I blushed an even darker shade. "Oh my gosh! You like Phil! Elli liiikes Phiiiil! Elli liikes Phiiiill!" She began parading around the house, singing this as loud as she possibly could, causing Wei to step out and ask what was going on. Alana exclaimed, even louder than before, "ELLI LIIIKKES PHIIIIIL!"

"Oh really?" Wei smiled. "Who is this Phil?"

"The Youtuber I told you about! The one she thought was lame at first!"

"Oh, _that _young man! Well, he _is _quite fit." Wei winked. I blushed again.

"Ahhh! I can't believe this! Have you told him?!" She screamed, a fire in her eyes.

"Uh, well..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "he kinda...kissed me." I squeezed my eyes shut, flinching. And rightly so. Alana began screaming at the top of her lungs, hugging me, and jumping up and down.

In fact, she was so loud that someone had knocked on the door, coming to complain. Wei opened the door to reveal...Phil and Dan.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah," Phil continued. "You girls sound like you just won a million pounds."

"Oh, it's nothing," Alana beamed. "Just that Elli likes-" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Elli likes reading. A lot." I continued, nervously laughing. "And apparently back in America, my friend Todd bought a whole bunch of new books for me. I guess we kind of got a little excited."

Phil and Dan looked extremely confused, but thankfully accepted this answer. "Americans sure are weird about their literature.." Dan mumbled before exiting the apartment.

"Just a bit," Phil agreed. But before he completely left our apartment he turned to Alana and said, "Oh yeah. Dan likes you, Alana. Like a lot. You should see his notebommphfmm!" Dan dragged him away embarrassed, covering his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle.

Alana, on the other hand, ran after the two screaming, "Wait! Dan! I like you, too!"

I rolled my eyes, and sat down to continue doodling.

A minute later, Phil stepped back in. "Almost forgot something." He walked swiftly over to me, pulled me up by my hand, and straight up kissed me. Pulling away, he smiled. "You taste like chocolate."

An earsplitting scream could be heard from next door. We gave each other an alarmed look and raced into Dan and Phil's flat screaming, "Alana! Don't kill the poor boy!"

What has my life become?

A/N: Random kiss in there, just for fun. :D Phil's pretty crazy, so I figured he'd probably do something like that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was more of a filler. It was the only way I could think of to let Alana know what had been going on between Phil and Elli. Please tell me whatcha think of the story, and if you think I should write more. I love you all! R&R.


	8. Cloud Watching, Crabstickz, and Popcorn

Chapter 7:

Cloud Watching, Crabstickz, and Popcorn

"Okay, what do see?"

"Um...a fluffy bunny."

"Really? Because I see an old lady riding a flower pot through space."

I turned to Phil, looking at him quizzically.

"What? It's really what I spy!"

"How creative."

Phil and I lay on a blanket in the park, looking up at the clouds. Children were running around screaming their heads off and having a blast. The sun shone golden through the clouds, a rarity for England, and butterflies fluttered about carelessly. It was honestly the most beautiful day in all of existence, and I got to share it with Phil.

"What do you make of that one?" Phil asked, pointing into the sky.

I thought long and hard, finally replying with, "A giraffe on a mission to save the Cream Queen."

He sat up. "The Cream Queen, eh?"

I sat up as well. "Well, of course. Only giraffes could save the Cream Queen."

"And what does she need saving from?"

"Balloon animals," I stated matter-of-factly.

"I hear those things get pretty vicious."

"Oh, definitely. They're all, 'Growl!'" I imitated, clawing at Phil's arm.

"And, 'Rawr!'" He clawed at my hair, entangling his hand. "Um...oops?"

I laughed. "Stay still." I gently unwound my curly locks from his hand. "It can get pretty snaggly."

"Well, I like it. It goes," he took one of my curls in his fingers, stretching and releasing it, "'Sproing!'"

"True. But it's a mess." I looked down at my hands, suddenly becoming very interested in them.

Phil laid his head in my lap, looking up at me with those icy eyes. "I think it's beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks, but-"

He pressed his finger to my lips. "Shh. No denying. Just accept the compliment."

I smiled. "Thank you Phil for the lovely compliment."

"You're welcome." He grinned up at me, his bangs falling into his eyes. I swept them out of his face with my thumb, leaning closer to kiss him.

Before our lips could meet, someone greeted us with, "Uh...is this a bad time?"

Phil looked up, exclaiming, "Chris!" He tried sitting up, bonking me in the forehead. "Sorry, Elli." He kissed his fingertips and pressed them to my forehead before standing to greet Chris. He embraced his friend, saying, "How've ya been, mate?"

"Brilliant, actually. It's Mum's birthday, and we were in the vicinity, so I thought I'd stop by and visit you and Dan."

"You didn't abandon her, did you?"

"Nah, she's in the cab," Chris reassured, pointing to a taxi cab stopped on the side of the road.

"Hi Chris' mum!" Phil flailed his arms, trying and failing to get her attention.

"Anyways, you haven't introduced me to this beauty." He motioned towards me, and I blushed.

"I'm Ellison," I waved. "But you can just call me Elli."

"Nice to meet you, Elli. Phil's girlfriend?"

I blushed ever darker at this. "Um, no. Just friends."

"Ah. Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance Friend Elli. I'll leave you two alone and go bother Dan a bit, yeah?" He smiled, and elbowed Phil. They embraced and bid farewell, leaving an awkward air about us.

"So, uh..." I began.

"Popcorn is food..." Phil finished.

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"...now I really want some popcorn..."

"Me too..."

"Let's go get some!" he exclaimed, grabbing the blanket and my wrist and taking off towards the nearest market.

Being around Phil is never boring.

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter, but I really wanted to incorporate Chris (crabstickz). I recently started watching his videos, and I'm addicted. This wasn't my best work, but I promise there's much better stuff to come. Reviews are love! R&R. (:


	9. Sick Face

A/N: Before I start, I'd like to point something out. A reviewer noticed that this story is a bit rushed, and I've noticed this too. I apologize for all the rushiness, but when you only have one month in Manchester, I guess it does have to be a little rushed. It is meant to be a faster paced one considering I'm not planning on having many more chapters of this story, but point taken and well appreciated. I do promise though that my next story (which I will mention in the epilogue of this story) will be at a much slower pace. I'm still experimenting a lot with writing and trying to get a feel for a good pace. I've never actually completed a chapter story so this is a first for me. I ask that you guys please bear with me, as with more practice, my stories should be a lot better. Thank you all for your constructive criticism and support. It really does mean a lot to me. I'll end my rant so we can get on with the next installment. Enjoy! (:

Chapter Eight:

Sick Face

It was a nasty day in Manchester, but I was determined to spend time with Phil. Our trip had already reached the two-week mark, and we only had so much time left together. I sat in the hallway, halfway through The Fellowship of the Ring, sipping coffee sleepily. It was already 6 A.M. and Phil hadn't come out yet. He'd probably just slept in a little or something. I continued reading my book, drifting off at a particularly dull part.

The sound of giggling woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, looking up at Dan and Alana who were in the process of shoving each other's tongues down their throats.

"Um...sorry to interrupt," Dan and Alana broke their embrace, startled by my presence, "but could you tell me where Phil is?"

Dan facepalmed. "Gosh, I'm sorry Elli. He's ill. Stomach flu, I believe. I was supposed to let you know."

My face fell. No wonder he had passed up cotton candy the previous day. "Can I see him?"

"If you don't mind getting ill. He's still a bit dodgy."

"I've got a pretty strong immune system. I should be fine."

"Alright. His room's down the hallway on the left. If you need us, we'll be at the cinema."

I thanked Dan and made my way into the apartment and into Phil's room. It appeared to be empty. "Phil?" The response I got was a hurling Phil. I took a seat on his unmade bed, looking around the room. Various stuffed lions were spread about, as well as several drawings of him...naked? Sure enough, he was depicted in many drawings as naked in different scenarios. I giggled, then grimaced as Phil emptied the contents of his stomach. I tried not to pay attention to his getting sick and made myself busy exploring his room.

I noticed there were tons of pictures covering his walls, hand-drawn ones as well as actual pictures of him and his friends. My gaze caught his computer where a video was running. I walked over to the computer, turning up the volume a little.

"If you were stuck in prison, how would you escape?"

"I would chew off my own feet...wait...no.." Phil and Dan doubled over at the ridiculous answer. "This is going somewhere...then I could slide through the bars." I couldn't help but laugh at the boys' dorkiness. No wonder Alana loved their videos. They were absolutely hilarious.

"Elli?" I turned to see a very sickly Phil looking inquisitively at me.

"I just...there was...and it was playing and..." I stuttered pathetically.

Phil chuckled. "It's okay. What do ya think?"

"Hilarious. I shouldn't have been surprised."

"What? Have you never seen any of my videos before?"

"Well, one Alana forced me to watch." I saw him frown at that. A blow to the ego. "Not that I didn't enjoy it! I did. It's just...you know how crazy Alana can be. If I would've admitted that I like your videos, she would've fangirled incessantly."

He laughed. "I see. So, what brings you here?"

"Dan said you were feeling ill. Thought I'd come check up on you."

He stepped away from me. "I don't want to make you ill."

I stepped closer to him. "If I'm gonna get sick, I'd rather it be because of you than anything else."

He stepped back again. "I can't let you do this. I'll be fine."

"Just let me keep you company." I stepped as close to him as I possibly could and made a puppy face. "Pleeeeaaassseee?"

He sighed, getting under the covers and resuming what appeared to be Spiderman. I sat beside him on top of the covers, and we were sucked into the storyline.

By the time the ending credits started to roll, we were both under the covers, Phil cuddling close and shivering.

I turned to Phil. 'How're you feeling?"

He looked at me. "Cold."

"Besides that."

"My stomach's still a tad dodgy."

I noticed how close we were, our noses almost touching. I blushed. Out of nowhere, Phil leaned in and kissed me sweetly. As he pulled away, both of our eyes widened.

I wanted more.

I pressed my lips against hip, kissing him fervently. Between kisses, he mumbled, "No we shouldn't...be doing this...you'll get...sick..." Instead of stopping, I only kissed him more.

Finally surrendering, Phil deepened the kiss, his fingers entangled in my hair. I rolled over on top of him, pressing my body against his and running my fingers through his hair. I found my skin heating up, melting into him. His skin, too, was heating up. Maybe a little too much... Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Is everything okay?" Phil asked, concern filling his voice.

I didn't respond. Instead I soaked a wash cloth in cold water. Returning, I instructed him to lie down with the covers off. I placed the wash cloth on his forehead and walked to the kitchen for a bucket of ice water and a thermometer.

Entering the room again, I took his temperature. 102 degrees Fahrenheit. "Take your shirt off."

Phil looked at me alarmed. "Wha? No! Why?"

"You need to cool down. I think I, uh...raised your temperature..."

"But then I'll be naked..."

"It's just your shirt."

"But-"

"Just do it."

Reluctantly, he peeled off his sweat-drenched shirt, blushing all over.

"Okay, stand up." He obeyed, and I soaked the wash cloth in ice water, rubbing him down with it. God certainly did bless this boy.

He flinched at the cold water. "That's f-freezing!"

"Trust me. You'll thank me."

After much shivering on Phil's part, I finally allowed him to lay back down. As he sipped some ginger ale, he mumbled a groggy, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest." I kissed his forehead and made my way towards the door.

Before I could exit, he mumbled a sleepy three words:

"I love you..."

"Alright then, Phil. Sleep tight."

I knew he probably didn't mean what he said because he was half out of it, but I left the apartment with a smile brighter than the sun.

A/N: Yay! Super cuteness! Things are getting pretty serious. Who knows would could happen next? Oh yeah. Me. :D Anyways, thank you all for bearing with me. Let me know whatcha think! Just leave a review in that little convenient box right down there. I love you all! Mwah! :D


	10. Skyrim

Chapter Nine:

Skyrim

I frantically struck at a cat-like man on the side of the road, screaming, "Die! Die!"

"No Elli! You're not supposed to attack a Khajiit unless it attacks you first!"

"Oh..." I smiled sheepishly at Phil.

He pointed to the television."He's swinging at you! Now to have to kill him!"

I turned my attention back to the screen, pressing random buttons until I successfully murdered the cat-man. Jumping up, I shouted, "Yeah! You take that, Khajiit man!I killed you good! Yes!" I high-fived myself and Phil cracked up.

"You're such a pro."

"Yeah, I am! All thanks to you." I flicked his nose, plopping back down beside him.

"You kids want some tea?" Aunt Wei asked, popping her head into the front room.

Phil and I bolted into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar. Wei made the best English tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chung," Phil said, taking a sip and burning his tongue.

"No problem, Phil. It's nice to have you young people appreciating my tea." Wei beamed. She really liked Phil. I found I could confide in her about him when Alana wasn't around, and considering the way things were going, she was sure he'd ask me to be his girlfriend sooner rather than later.

I thanked Wei as well, and she continued about the kitchen, finding new things to clean.

As I sipped my tea, I looked longingly at the tele. I'd never been much into video games, but the fast-paced, someone-could-jump-out-and-kill-you-at-any-moment nature of the game was alluring and exciting.

"Ellison? You there?" Phil snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

That's when I made a break for the controller.

"No!" Phil yelled, laughing all the while. "You're gonna suffer from Skyrim overdose!"

I turned to the now-standing Phil and shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!"

He raced towards me, picking me up. "Your dragon powers don't work on meeeeeeee!"

I kicked and flailed. "Phil! Let me down this instant!"

Alana and Dan then walked into the apartment, and Phil and I froze, looking at them.

"What's going on in here?" Dan asked warily.

"Phil won't let me play more Skyrim!" I pouted.

"You've been playing for three hours! And I don't want you to get addicted. Addictions are bad. Just look at Dan." Sure enough, Dan was in front of the television, having abandoned Alana, battling a dragon. My dragon.

I squirmed out of Phil's arms, walking over to Dan. "Dan?"

"Yeah?" He didn't even bother to look away from the TV.

"You just killed a dragon. My dragon."

Alana picked up on the vibe and advised, "You might want to give the controller back Dan."

"Yeah Dan. Give it back."

"No."

So I tackled him and pinned him to the floor. He actually looked quite frightened. "That," I pointed to the screen, "is _my _Breton. _Mine_. Make your own character."

Dan turned to Phil. "A possessive Skyrim-lover. I approve." I got up, smiling triumphantly as Dan switched to his own avatar.

Alana interjected. "I guess Dan's never gonna bring it up, so I will."

We all turned our attention towards Alana.

"Chris is having a party tonight and he's invited us all to come."

I recalled that Chris was Phil's friend who we'd met in the park about a week and a half ago. "Cool," I exclaimed.

"So are we all in?"

Phil and looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Who doesn't love parties?" Phil attempted to beatbox, and we both danced awkwardly.

"Alright then! see you guys at seven!" Alana beamed at us, then walked over to Dan, pulling him out of the apartment by his ear.

My first English party.

Cool.

A/N: Whoo! Early morning installment! I know this chapter's a tad dull and extremely short, but it's just sort of a filler chapter, leading up to the party. I wasn't sure how exactly to lead up to the invitation, so I thought, "Why not Skyrim?" I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Reviews are love! xoxo


	11. Party Up!

Chapter Ten:

Party Up!

Extremely loud music was blaring from the residence as we entered Chris' home. As I looked around, I noticed every other girl there was pretty casual. I immediately felt out of place. I decided to wear a dark blue cocktail dress and flats. Curse myself for not bringing something to change into.

"Hey guys!" Chris shouted over the music. "Welcome to the party!" Dan, Chris, and Phil immediately jumped into some intense conversation about Mario.

"Wanna go get some punch with me?" I screamed to Alana.

"What?"

"I said," I shouted even louder, "wanna go get some punch?!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Some punch! Do you want to go get some punch?!"

"Lunch?! It's not lunch time!"

I sighed, grabbing my friend's arm and dragging her to the kitchen.

"Oh. Punch." She mumbled, now able to both see and hear what I was asking.

I dipped both of us a small glass of punch, handing one to my friend. "So, what do you think so far?"

"Um, lots of people. Very loud. Sounds like a regular party to me."

I took a sip of my punch, almost choking on it. Someone had spiked the punch? Already? I neglected my cup for the rest of our conversation.

"This stuff is good." Alana marveled.

"Lan?"

"Yeah?"

"It's spiked."

"Oh..." Alana had never had alcohol before, and even though she was old enough to drink, I feared for her. Alana could be pretty crazy in real life. There was no telling what a drunk Alana would do.

She dipped herself another cup, saying, "I can totally handle it." She smiled reassuringly. I wasn't so sure about it.

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I will be."

Some odd techno song came on, and Alana exclaimed that she was going to go dance. I nodded at her and she ran off.

Phil stepped up beside me, about to get a drink.

"It's spiked," I warned.

He dropped the ladle. "I don't do well with alcohol."

I laughed.

"So are you having a good time?" I nodded.

"Very loud. Very...partyish."

He chuckled. "Yeah, most parties are partyish."

I poked him in the side, and he swatted my hand away.

"I'm a little...overdressed aren't I?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes. "You're a little over-beautiful." Phil was getting confident. Hmm. That's new.

I smiled. "Oh, shush."

"You are! Seriously, there's no one else I'd rather spend my night with."

"Well, aren't you a sweetie!" I flicked him on the nose, and he poked me back, which naturally turned into an intense poke war.

Dan walked in and found us giggling like idiots. "Looks like you two are having fun," he yelled. He'd obviously been by the loud music for too long.

I blushed and Phil just nodded.

"Hey, have you guys seen Alana?"

"Last I saw she was dancing," I responded.

"Thanks." And he was off into the crowd again. Phil looked at me, and we busted out laughing.

"He probably thinks we're insane."

"Ah, he _knows_ I'm insane." Phil said. "It would only be natural for my girlfriend to be as crazy as I am."

Girlfriend? Nah. Probably just slipped. Nevertheless, I blushed tomato red.

"Hey, d'you mind if I go chat with Chris for awhile?"

"Fine with me," I lied. i was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to brave this chaos alone. But he was just so adorable. How could I refuse him? He beamed and bid me goodbye, taking off into the crowd.

I spent about another twenty minutes in the kitchen watching everyone else dancing and conversing before I decided I needed some fresh air.

I stepped out on the back porch and took a seat on the step. I took a deep breath, savoring the cool taste of night. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a couple about thirty feet away kissing.

I immediately thought of Phil and wished he could be with me right then, wished we could be sharing something like that together. But he wasn't here.

Wait...

Those outfits look awfully familiar.

I slowly stood up, stepping closer to the couple, fear encasing me.

I finally got close enough to them to make out their faces.

"Alana? Phil?"

They broke apart. Sure enough, it was my best friend and my crush. Together.

"Elli, this isn't what it looks like..."

Alana just giggled drunkenly. "I'm not Elli..."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, threatening to spill.

I ran.

A/N: :O What? You weren't expecting that, were you? (Actually, you probably were. :P) What a twist! I'm so evil! xD Let me know what you thought! And if you wanna see the kissing fiasco in Phil's POV, tell me! I just might do it. Anyways, love you guys! xoxo


	12. PJ

Chapter Eleven:

P.J.

I was sure I was going to throw up. I knelt in front of the toilet, bawling so hard that I couldn't even catch my breath. How could he do this? _Why _would he do this? Things were going so well and then...that?! My stomach turned, and I really did empty the contents of my stomach.

Wiping my mouth off and flushing the toilet, I took a deep breath. I shakily stood up to look in the mirror.

Yikes. My makeup was running all over, and my eyes were bloodshot. I had a massive headache, and I could barely see straight. I sank back down beside the toilet, sniffling.

The door opened and a boy around my age with curly brown hair and icy eyes walked in. He saw me and jumped.

"Jeez, you scared me!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, my nose stuffy.

He leaned down to take a better look at me. "You okay?"

I turned away from him, wiping furiously at the makeup on my face. He sat down beside me. "I'm P.J."

I looked at him. "Elli."

"Nice to meet you Elli." He smiled.

Confused, I asked, "Why are you in here with me?"

"Well, I can't very well leave a pretty girl crying on the floor without trying to help in some form, can I?"

I smiled.

"Do you want to talk? Sure you do. Every girl does. Tell me what's wrong."

It all came flooding back and I burst into tears.

"Oh...tears.." He awkwardly pulled me into a big hug. As I snotted on his shirt, I couldn't help but notice he smelled like chocolate. "It's okay. I promise. You don't hafta tell me if you don't want to."

"It's Phil...he kissed another girl..." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Ah. You must be his girlfriend, yeah?" Close enough. I nodded. "That doesn't sound like Phil."

"I know!" I pulled away from the hug. "Out of all the people in the world, I figured he'd be the last one to cheat." Tears threatened to spill again, and I bit my bottom lip hard to keep them from flowing.

"Well, have you talked to him?"

I shook my head no.

"Maybe you don't know the whole story then. Maybe it was an accident."

"It sure didn't look like an accident." The image burned in mind.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I mean I know we just met and all, but Phil and I are pretty close, so we probably would've met anyway."

I thought back to Alana and Phil. They were really the only ones I ever confided in. They were obviously unavailable for me to talk to now, though. It'd be hard for me to forgive Alana, and the mere thought of Phil disgusted me as of this point. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We exchanged phone numbers, and he burned red as he announced that he really had come to use the bathroom. I cleaned myself up, and bid him goodbye.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Phil and Dan talking, along with Alana sitting unaware of anything, making out with yet another guy. I slipped through the living room and out the front door to head back to the apartment.

I shivered. I really should've dressed in something else.

"Hey, wait!" I turned to see P.J. running towards me. When he caught up to me, he draped a jacket around my shoulders. "I'd offer to drive you home, but my car currently doesn't run. So I'll walk you."

"No, it's fine. I can handle myself."

"It's one A.M. and it's freezing. I'm walking you home."

I smiled.

Thank God for P.J.

A/N: Jeez. So short. I'm really sorry about that. :P I promise future chapters _will _be longer! Double pinky swear! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not my best, but they do get better. I swear. Let me know whatcha thought! Any suggestions or constructive criticism? Tell meh! I encourage it. I love you all! Mwah! xoxo


	13. Voicemails and Nemo

Chapter Twelve:

Voicemails and Nemo

"Hey, it's Phil again.." my voicemail box replayed. "Please talk to me, El. I want to explain. I just-" I clicked the end button on my phone, taking another huge bite of my veggie burger.

I heard a knock on my door. "Go away, Alana!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at the door.

"It's not Alana." Wei. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Normally I'd get up and open the door myself, but I was too depressed to even move.

She stepped in cautiously, carrying a mug of her English tea. I sat up, and she took a seat beside me, handing me the tea. I took a careful sip so as not to burn myself. "You doing any better, love?"

I shook my head no.

"I remember when I lost my first love. I wouldn't get out of bed for weeks, not even to eat. And you know how much I love to eat." She gestured to her stomach, and I giggled. Wei couldn't have weighed more than 140 pounds. "Ah! A laugh _and _a smile!" She shouted triumphantly.

"I needed it."

"You also need to go out and live your life instead of locking yourself in your room all day." She nudged me. "Isn't there anyone you could spend time with?"

I nodded, remembering P.J.'s offer. "I actually do."

"Then go! Have fun! Don't let him keep you down! He's not worth it!"

I smiled, embracing Wei. "Thanks. Really."

"Think nothing of it. Just know that, no matter what, I love both of you girls very much." She left the room to tend to housework, and I texted P.J.

**Hey P.J.! It's Elli. I was wondering if I could still take you up on that offer to be there for me.**

Hey Elli! And yeah! Sounds great! Feeling down still?

**Yeah, a little. I could really use a friend.**

Be ready in 30 minutes. We're going to the cinema. (:

I threw my phone on my bed, already having given him the address, and miraculously got ready in the half hour he allowed me.

There was a knock on the front door, and I swung the door open, tucking my curls behind my ear. An icy-eyed boy smiled back at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded, and we headed out of the building and to the cinema.

As we stepped up to the ticket desk, P.J. announced, "Two for Finding Nemo, please." At this, I jumped up in glee and fistpumped the air. He looked oddly at me, then just laughed. The ticket-taker stared off in space in a begrudging manner and handed us the two tickets, looking like she hated her life. I would too if I was a ticket-taker at age 42.

Walking up to the concessions, I spotted some kind of gummy animals and begged for them. For some reason, I felt extremely comfortable around P.J., and so I was totally fine with him buying me things. Maybe because he was so similar to Dan and Phil. Phil...no! No thinking about him! I mentally slapped myself.

P.J. cocked a brow at me. "You doin' alright?"

I shook my head, clearing it of all negative thought. "Yeah. Just fine." I smiled reassuringly, and we headed into the dim-lit theatre, sitting down just in time for the beginning credits. I nommed on gummy animals and P.J. chomped on his popcorn. We cried when Nemo's mother died, busted out laughing when the fish tank fish performed their sacred ritual on Mount Wannahockaloogee, and sang as loudly as we could along to Just Keep Swimming. We received a lot of glares and shushing and even almost got kicked out, but we didn't care.

As we walked giggling out of the cinema, P.J. randomly stopped, staring off into space.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bubbles..." he mumbled. Sure enough, I looked to where he was looking and, in a park across the street, dozens of kids were blowing bubbles. He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the street and into the bubbly atmosphere. I borrowed a wand from a little girl in golden pigtails, and P.J. and I blew bubbles together, marveling at their beauty for a good two hours when the sun began to set.

We walked along sidewalk all the way back to my apartment building, admiring the explosion of colors in the sky.

"This is kind of odd," P.J. spoke up, "but the colors of the sunset always remind me of the sun kissing the sky and making her blush or something."

I smiled."How poetic."

"Oh, I could never be a poet."

"I dunno. Maybe. P.J. the Poet. Sounds good to me." I nudged him with my elbow.

"Nah. Not my field at all."

We walked in silence the rest of the way.

As we approached the front door of the apartment building, I turned to P.J. to thank him for the wonderful time.

"No problem. but next time, you pay for me." He smiled and I laughed. As silence fell on us again, his face became more serious, and he stepped closer, leaning in. I almost let him, but at the last second, I had to pull away. He immediately began apologizing.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "I just...I can't...it's just...Phil, and-"

He understood. I could see it in his eyes. "You love him, don't you?"

And it was in that moment I realized I did. I really did love Phil. I loved the dorky way he laughed, I loved the crazy random faces he made, I loved how he said words differently from me because he's British, I loved how he'd hold me tight right when I needed it the most. And I couldn't, wouldn't lose that.

"Yes."

"He's a real lucky guy. He better treat you right from now on. But you should probably go talk, yeah?"

I nodded, kissing P.J. on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's nothing. It's what friends are for."

I bid P.J. adieu and made my way up to Dan and Phil's apartment.

I had to fix things.

A/N: Awh. Poor P.J., getting rejected and all. But I looks like he made Elli realize her true feelings. :D I apologize if P.J. isn't exactly in character. I haven't watched as many of his videos as I have Dan and Phil's. Let me know whatcha think! I love you all! 3


	14. I Love You

Chapter Thirteen:

I Love You

I took a deep breath, willing myself to knock on the door. It took me a good two minutes to finally muster up some courage, and as I was just about to knock, the door opened itself, revealing Dan.

"If you're here to yell at Phil, please don't."

I was taken aback by this. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"I know this has been hard for you, but it's been hard for him too. He's been locked up in his room for days. I've barely been able to get him to eat. So please just keep an open mind."

I nodded, and he let me in.

"Good luck, El."

I thanked him and headed towards Phil's room, knocking on the door. A sort of muffled and unstable voice responded, "Go away Dan. I don't want your stupid mango."

I opened the door and stepped in. "I said I-" he looked up and saw me, and I noticed how red and puffy his eyes were. "Elli?"

I waved, smiling weakly.

He sat up, starting in with his explanation as if it were his last day on earth. "Look, what happened between Alana and me was nothing. She was drunk and she just flung herself on me. I promise you. But you shouldn't blame this on Alana. She couldn't even remember her own name, much less who I was. And I know this situation is really dodgy because your point of view was much different than mine, but you've got to believe me when I say I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I'm so very sorry. I am. I love you, Elli. I don't want anyone else but you. That's extremely difficult for me to say because I'm introverted, but I can't afford to lose you. I-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist and I shivered at the contact. I cupped his face in my hands, and we both melted into the inviting warmth of the physical contact. We pulled away only when we had no air left in our lungs.

"I forgive you," I whispered. "And I love you too. I love everything about you. I-" This time, he cut me off sending a blush over my entire body.

Dan walked in, wide-eyed at the sight before him. Phil and I broke away, blushing deeply.

"Well, _someone's_ getting laid tonight."

Oh, if only.

"Hi Alana.." I stepped into our room, sitting down on my bed. She looked up at me icily.

"Don't you wanna ice me out some more or something?"

I sighed. "Alana, I'm soooo sorry for cutting you off. That wasn't right. It's just...you with Phil made me really jealous."

Her expression softened. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't even recall doing any such thing. I mean, I know I did, because why else would you stop talking to Phil? Speaking of him, did you guys make up?" I nodded. "Good. I guess I should apologize too for being totally irresponsible. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I'm just stubborn and closed-minded."

It grew silent, and after a few minutes, we looked up at each other and burst out crying. I stood up, pulling my best friend into the hug. She sobbed into my shoulder, wailing, "I'm sorry!" and I did the same.

Wei walked in at that moment, offering dairy-free cookies. We both immediately broke away and ran for the kitchen. Wei just laughed.

Munching on my cookie, I mumbled, "I really missed you, Lan."

"I missed you too, El," she replied through a mouthful of mushy cookie. I laughed.

"Oh, that was attractive."

She smiled cheesily, and couldn't help but smile as well.

I wouldn't trade my dork of a best friend for the world.

A/N: Awhz! Everyone's happy again! I know both makeups are pretty short, so I apologize for that. :P Let me know whatcha guys thought! I encourage constructive criticism and other opinions. Love you guys! Mwah! xoxo


	15. Something to Remember Me By

Chapter Fourteen:

Something to Remember Me By

It was our last day in Manchester. Alana and I were playing Mario Kart in Dan and Phil's apartment, cuddling next to our corresponding counterparts. My Princess Peach was kicking butt. I was extremely thrilled about this.

"Agh! I hate the little bombs!" Alana exclaimed.

"Eat my dust!" Phil countered. "That's what you Americans say, yeah?"

I laughed. "Yeah, if you were born in the eighties."

He stuck his tongue out at me, his eyes never leaving the screen. I sucked down the rest of my apple juice, keeping a solid 5th place in the race. Boys are competitive and proud. Better to let them win and be happy with me than lose and be pouty.

"Stupid banana peel!" Dan shouted, getting thrown from second place back to twelfth. The race was so close that one slip-up could be fatal.

Alana, stopping her Yoshi completely, let Dan get ahead of her.

Phil paused the game, and both boys stared at her, mouths agape.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You let him get ahead of you..." Phil breathed in awe.

"Uh...yeah...so?" She clearly was not getting it.

Dan just stared at her, finally muttering, "I'm so freaking in love with you."

Alana blushed a deep red. "I love you, too."

Dan then jumped up, lending his hand to his girlfriend and announcing, "Come with me if you want to make out!"

Giggling, she eagerly followed him into his bedroom.

"Yeah! Get some!" I shouted. Phil chuckled.

"You are such a dork." He poked my nose and I grinned cheesily.

"Yup, that's what I do best." I glanced at the controller, longing to win for once today. Beating Phil wouldn't make him too mad. Maybe a little pouty. But he loves me, so it wouldn't be too bad. "Wanna race?"

Phil put on his game face, grabbing his controller. "Oh, you're sooo going down!"

I picked up my controller as well. "It's on!"

Six games later, and I had beaten Phil every time. After my sixth victory, I jumped up. "Oh yeah! Sixth win in a row! Yessir! I rock! Took you down!" I wiggled my fingers under my chin, yelling, "Davey Joooooooones!" This sent Phil into a fit of laughter, catching the Youtube reference. I stuck my tongue out at him and he jerked at my ankle. I tripped and he caught me, placing me in his lap. Laughter echoed through the flat for a good twenty minutes before we calmed down enough to catch our breath. He traced my jaw with his finger, turning my face towards him and pressing his lips to mine. I loved Phil's were warm and sweet and gentle. They tasted of Maltesers, and each kiss felt like the first one. I wanted to be in this moment forever, his warmth swallowing me whole, draping me in sunshine and all things good. Reality hit me again when I realized Phil had pulled away. He picked me up and placed me on the floor beside him, hopping up and jogging to his room.

"Y u no kiss me longer?!" I whined.

"Hold on a second!" he yelled from the other room. I sulked.

When he finally returned, I noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got?"

"A present." He handed the small box to me, grinning. I opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. An absolutely beautiful one at that.

"Oh, Phil..."

"Look! It's got an elevator charm for when we met, a chocolate bar charm for our favorite candy store, a dragon charm for Skyrim, and a hobbit charm for the movie we watched before our first kiss." He was beaming and so was I.

"How did you remember all this?"

"They were important events on my life timeline." He pulled me back into his lap.

I noticed a final charm: a chalkboard with both of our initials on it. "Why the chalkboard?"

"Because we're both massive dorks. Here, let me see." I handed him the bracelet and he wrapped it around my wrist, hooking it together.

"This is really sweet Phil. But what's the occasion?"

"Just something to remember me by." He nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

"Well, I love it." I gently kissed his temple. No one had ever cared for me like Phil had. And now I was leaving him.

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

"I wish."

I entwined my fingers with his, and he whispered something almost incoherent:

"I'm so afraid you'll forget me."

He bit my shoulder lovingly and I frowned. It was the saddest thing I'd ever heard come out of Phil's mouth.

"Phil, I could never forget you."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! School and clubs have already been crazy! Bleh. :P This is probably my favorite chapter, despite the lack of length. Tell me what YOU think! Comment in the convenient little box below! ^.^


	16. The Final Striker

Chapter Fifteen:

The Final Striker

I zipped my suitcase closed, finally finished packing for the flight home. I slipped on my flats and tugged on my jacket, taking one last look around my home for the past month.

Stepping into the main room, I found Wei drinking tea. "Morning Wei. Where's Alana?"

"She's over at Dan's. Spending some quality time, she said."

"Thanks Wei." I started to head for the front door, but turned and looked at my best friend's Aunt. She had done so much for me. She let me stay in her apartment for a month, and I'm not even related to her. She made tea for me every morning. I'd really taken her for granted.

"Something wrong?" she questioned, confused.

"No. Just...thank you. Honestly. For everything."

She smiled a small smile, and I turned for the door.

Inside Dan and Phil's apartment, I found Dan and Alana cuddling. Dan looked at me in horror. "You haven't come to take her from me, have you?"

I smiled weakly. "Our flight leaves in two hours."

"Come with us. Phil too," Alana said, tracing Dan's jawline with her dainty finger. Of course Dan agreed, for he was wrapped around that finger. We gathered our things, Alana bid goodbye to her aunt, and the four of us were off to the airport.

The vicinity smelled of popcorn, cheesy pretzels, and cotton candy. I took in the delicious smell, realizing I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, and it was already 10:30. I squeezed Phil's hand and he looked down at me. "You okay, El?"

I smiled. "Yup. Just fine."

He looked at me for a minute and realized what I wanted. "That's your, 'Phil can you buy me sweets?' face." I grinned, and he easily gave in. "Alright, what would you like? Fairy floss?"

I nodded excitedly and Phil chuckled, pulling me with him to the concession line.

After a good forty-five minutes of waiting and a clown flash mobbing (which I hid from), we were comfortably seated in squishy blue chairs across from Alana and Dan. The two were completely entangled as if they were afraid that letting go would end the world. My mood instantly brightened, though, when Phil offered me some pink cotton candy. He took a huge chunk as well, stuffing it in his mouth and...frowning?

"What's wrong?"

"It melts so fast..."

I giggled. Only Phil would be frustrated with the instant melting away of cotton candy.

After 5 pounds of cotton candy and a rousing game of Never Have I Ever, an announcement came over the PA.

"Flight 29B to New York is now boarding."

Alana and I looked at each other, neither of us wanting to get up. Nevertheless, we dragged ourselves through the boarding process, holding on tight to our significant others all the while.

Just as we had finished all the necessary procedures, we stepped outside to the aircraft. Dan and Alana immediately began hugging each other, promising to write one another.

And I turned to Phil.

And he was actually crying. Like, not bawling crying, but actual tears. I'd never seen him cry before, and a wave of emotion crashed over me. I stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around my middle and hugging him as tightly as I possibly could. I could feel him tremble from the feeling of loss, and I too lost something right then. I lost my ability to feel.

As I pulled back from him, I met his melancholy eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he choked out.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." I tried my hardest to sound emotional, but in times like these, my body shut out all emotion.

"Flight 29B is set for takeoff in 5 minutes," the PA droned. I sighed, twisting my pinkie around Phil's and glancing at Alana.

"I have to go now, Phil."

"Okay..." he breathed, barely audible, and kissed my forehead ever so gently.

I stepped up to Alana and held my hand out to her, and together we made the voyage back home.

"Sweetheart! I've missed you so much!" My mom screeched as I walked through the front door. "Look how gorgeous you are!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I just got off of an 18 hour flight. I'm so disheveled."

"And beautiful as ever."

"There's my little pumpkin pie!" I turned to see my dad, slightly wrinkled with age, but cheery and warm nonetheless. I allowed myself to be wrapped in his giant bear hug, listening to that all-familiar heartbeat. My heart tried to take me back to memories of Phil, but my brain shut all thoughts of him out. Not now. Not here.

"There's my little sis."

I turned to see my big brother smiling at me. "Hi Anthony."

"What? No emotional explosion of, 'I miss you!'?" he screamed, doing a perfect impression of me.

I laughed. "Nope. Not this time."

He pulled me in for a huge hug as well, nearly crushing my lungs.

"Can't. Breath," I choked out. He let go and chuckled.

"Nice to see you home, sis."

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll make you some coffee?" My mom suggested. "I'm sure you're plum tuckered out."

I thanked my mother and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

Opening the door, the smell of sweat and cologne hit me. Anthony and his friends with their video games. In my room. Ugh. I kicked my shoes off and set my coat down on my bedside table, making my way over to the window. I looked out at the just now darkening sky of Ohio, all the fields stretching around the perimeter of my fields had always been sort of ironic to me because in reality, we only lived about 2 minutes away from town. I took in the scene, feeling suddenly sucked of all energy.

I flopped down on my bed, sinking into the covers. That's when my heart defeated my brain. And for the first time since leaving, I wept. I wept and wept and wept. I must've cried for at least a good three hours. The only thing that stopped me was the coffee mom had brewed me.

As I sipped it and sniffled, I picked up my jacket. It smelled of Phil still, like chocolate and a vain attempt to smell manly. I laughed at this, thinking of his dorkiness. It hadn't even been a full day and I was already missing him.

Of course I was. I was in love with him. In truth, he was the only guy I'd ever really loved. And now, we were separated by a massive ocean. Life sucked.

I threw my jacket down in frustration, putting a pillow over my face and muffling my screams of frustration. When I had removed the pillow, I noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Denny's on Thorn St. 7:30. Don't be late._

I stood up, wiping my nose, thoroughly confused. I could tell it was from Phil by the boyish handwriting. But why in the world would he want me to go to Denny's? Maybe for a life lesson? He was big on finding small details, so maybe. The clock read 7:25 P.M. I splashed my face with water, cleaned up my makeup, and grabbed my coat, heading out of my room. I yelled to my parents that I was going out for something important.

"Just don't be too late getting back!" my mom yelled cheerfully. I was out of the house and into the city in a minute and a half flat.

I stepped out of the car and into the chilly November air. The neon glow from the Denny's sign was inviting, and I could smell the food from the parking lot. I stepped into the diner and was instantly greeted.

"Elli! How was England?"

I turned to see the waiter, Horatio, and said, "Horatio! it was amazing! Absolutely breath-taking. I wish you could've been there!"

"Oh, me too. But unfortunately, still broke. Waiters are never tipped well."

"Oh..." I pulled a five from my pocket, handing it to my friend.

"Oh, no Elli. I won't accept that."

"Fine. Just count it as a tip then. I'll order some pancakes. That way, it'll be fair."

He beamed at me. "I've missed you, kid."

I smiled back at him and turned to take a seat at my usual table.

But someone was already sitting there.

Could that be...?

There's no way.

Oh my gosh.

"Phil!"

A/N: Last chapter! Yay! I actually finished a chapter story. What did you think of the ending. Kind of mean? Definitely not the best. Haha. Don't ask me what happens next. It's up for interpretation. You choose what happens next! (: This was, by no means, my best work, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece. It grew on me, and I think I grew with it. Tell me whatcha thought! And be on the lookout for my next story. One should be coming fairly soon, so long as my teachers don't decide to assign me loads of homework.

Anyways, thank you so much to all of you who stuck with me through the whole thing. It really means so much to me. So until next story, I love you all! Mwah! xoxo

Oh! P.S. Here's a link to my new Phil story s/8488318/1/No-One-Said-This-Would-Be-Easy . I promise stories of the rest of Fantastic Foursome shall be written soon, but this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile. Hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
